It was the Fourth of July
by JackalopeStories
Summary: It's the fourth of July, and Marco is very pleased with what happens. (Rated T for in-depth descriptions of somewhat sexual matters)


It was the fourth of July. Star and I were watching some movie, and she got cold, so she came and rested her head on my shoulder. I've really liked her since the first time she got here, so I took this opportunity to put my arm around her. And that was only the first good thing that happened that day.

It was around 11:00 when Star walked into my room.

"Marco…" she said, very quietly.

"Um…" I woke up. "You alright Star?"

"Um, I had this really bad nightmare, where I accidentally killed you with a spell," she says, tapping her wand against her leg. "And…I was wondering… If I could sleep in here with you?" she said the last part really quickly, and looked at her feet, blushing.

I was taken aback by this. I felt bad for her, but I couldn't help being ecstatic that this was actually happening.

"Um… Sure!" I said, probably a little too enthusiastically.

She took off her slippers, and crawled into my bed.

Even though it was a twin bed, I expected her to turn away from me, and scoot over to the other side, but she actually came right up to me, and buried her face in my neck.

I ran my fingers through her hair, and patted her head, saying things like "It's alright, it was just a dream"

I had one hand on the back of her head. And my other arm was round her waist. We were pulled together, our legs interlocked.

I eventually stopped, thinking she was asleep, but she wasn't.

"Please don't stop, that feels really good." She said, so I kept on hugging her.

We eventually fell asleep, just tangled up in each other.

I woke up and we were still there. I closed my eyes and decided to savor the moment, as Star hadn't yet woken up.

However, she eventually did wake up, and started stroking the back of my head, clearly believing I was asleep.

After around ten minutes, she got up and made breakfast.

I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, and when I came back into my room, Star was standing there, this sly grin on her face. I walked in and closed the door.

She immediately tackled me into a hug and pinned me against the wall. Noticing the proximity of our faces, she began to lean into me, and closed her eyes as she moved her mouth toward mine. Our lips touched and this hot feeling went all the way down my body. I just couldn't explain it, but it was great.

I closed my eyes and returned the kiss, eliciting a small, breathy whimper of excitement from Star.

Unfortunately, my mother walked in on us, me up against the wall, making out with Star. Thankfully, she walked away, smiling, as if not wanting to ruin our fun.

I put my arm around her waist, pulling us closer together. My other hand was on the back of her head, running my fingers through her blonde hair.

She was doing the same to me.

Our eyes were still closed. The great sensation of Star's taste was enough to make all my muscles go limp. The only thing holding me up now was the wall I was slumped on.

We made out for about three minutes, until I was completely exhausted. Star pulled away, and I crumpled to the ground, my mouth gaping wide open, awestruck at what had just happened. It had lasted so long, and it was so _good_. I had never imagined a kiss could be that great, although it wasn't like I'd had much experience.

"We just…" I stammered. "You just…" I said, still gaping. "I…" This was every fourteen year old boy's dream, yet I still couldn't get over what had happened. I just made out with a princess from another dimension. It was weird. I felt so natural while it was happening, but now, thirty seconds after it was over, it already seemed like a distant memory.

"We…" I couldn't wrap my head around this.

"Kissed, yes," Star finished.

"It was AWESOME!" I said, finally coming to my wits. "Explain how you did that, I mean, made it so good!"

"Explain?" she asked, in a way that triggered that natural feeling I had when we kissed the first time. "Or demonstrate?" she finished, pulling me in for another.

We kissed again, this one as good as, if not better than, the first. We wrapped our arms around each other, and she let me take over. I discovered some natural affinity for this. Some hidden ability to make Star whimper with pleasure. She went limp, like I had, and I held her, our mouths still touching. I half opened my eyes, she did the same.

I heard Star mumble something, so I let go.

"That was amazing!" I yelled. "I was amazing!" I indulged myself. "You were amazing!"

"Yeah, I guess we were," she said.

"What did you mumble before?" I asked her.

"Oh, it was nothing…" she said. "Okay, fine," she geared up her voice pitch. "MARCO'S SUPER AWESOME MAKEOUTS!" she sang. "Seriously, you're a really great kisser, though, Marco."

"Thanks," I blushed. "That's a really…unconventional compliment."

We spent the rest of the day talking about random things. New movies, video games, how clueless Star was when she first came to Earth. We had decided to consider ourselves boyfriend and girlfriend. It wasn't awkward, honestly. We did normal couple things, hugged, kissed, we sat together on the couch and watched movies and ate nachos. But we'll never be normal _really_. With the constant monster fights and magic gone awry, our lives will never be like anyone else's.


End file.
